Take all the Marbles
Take all the Marbles is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Grubbie, the VOD winner roly poly. Starring Roles Grubbie Loony Featuring Roles Sluggy Buzzles Moose Skittery Flutter and Wiggly (just Flutter) Appearances Paddles Sandals Plot The sun comes up as Grubbie comes out of his hole in the ground. He stretches as he yawns, and finds a huge marble laying by his tunnel. He decides to roll it into his tunnel. However, Skittery passes him and says hello to him. When Grubbie puts the marble in his hole and leaves the tunnel, Skittery is picked up by Loony. To determine his strengths, he tries to save Skittery. Sluggy is seen holding an empty glass jar as he slithers around a street. However, he sees Loony running his way, so Loony picks up the leech, too, in hopes of finding more bugs to eat. Grubbie sees Sluggy dropped his jar, so he throws it at Loony, who throws it back at him, where Grubbie rolls into a ball when he sees it flying at him. He decides to roll after him, as he tries running towards him, but that makes him slower. Flutter is angered at Moose, who is angry at him, too. Flutter sees Loony coming and tries to stop him, only for Moose to suck some of his blood. Flutter decides to swipe at Moose, who is killed. Sluggy tries grabbing Flutter with his hands, but Flutter just holds them with his hands, as he is trying to eat the insects. Loony sees even more food and holds Flutter by the claws. Grubbie throws a stick at Loony, but it misses and hits Sluggy and Flutter. Grubbie rolls towards them. Flutter frantically tries to escape, as he sees his inevitable fate. He decides to free himself by biting off his arms, which makes him fall and allow him to run away. However, Grubbie accidentally rolls into him, which crushes him. Grubbie sees Buzzles knitting a honeycomb blanket for himself, until he turns around and sees Loony had his hive destroyed. In anger, he tries to sting Loony to death for doing that, failing because Sluggy's corpse accidentally snaps in half and flies into Buzzles just as he was going to sting Loony. Buzzles is sent into a lake where he is eaten by a fish. Grubbie, who is furious now, rolls at his highest speed at Loony, and breaks a hole in his feet. This makes him lose his balance and get impaled on a rock. Skittery kisses Grubbie for his actions, who blushes from it. Grubbie gives Skittery a flower, who hugs Grubbie. Skittery walks away, happy. Grubbie feels the same, but a huge gray reptile foot crushes him. Sandals is seen at the beach, sitting on a blanket, until he dines on a dead Sluggy's corpse. Moral Don't bug others! Deaths Moose is sliced by Manty's claws. Sluggy is hit by a stick. Flutter is crushed by Grubbie when he rolls. Buzzles is eaten by a fish. Loony is impaled by a rock. Grubbie is stepped on by Paddles. Trivia This is Grubbie's debut episode. This episode might prove Grubbie likes marbles. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images